New Roommates at 2 AM
by FangirlingMeerkat
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is leaving for college, but things really aren't going his way. His first encounter with his new roommates however, is far from ordinary. Will college be the new shot at life that Alexander has always dreamed of?
1. The trip to The Place To Be

**Chapter one:**

* * *

Alexander was not happy.

Nothing about the day had gone as planned. He had been supposed to catch a train from the small village where his cousin lived to finally leave for college in New York. Not such a difficult task, right?

Well, it had proved harder than originally thought.

Firstly, Alexander had slept in. He'd woken up an hour before his train left. That should have been plenty of time though, had it not been for the fact that the station was 45 minutes away. He had thrown on a hoodie, showed his laptop into his, thankfully, already packed duffel bag and raced out the door.

When he'd arrived at the station, with ten minutes before his train left, he'd been hungry, sweaty and not in a good mood. Which was when he'd realised that his ticket was missing. After almost emptying his whole bag while looking for it he remembered that he had left it on the kitchen table. So that he would find it when he had breakfast, and _not_ forget it.

Thankfully the lady in the reception had managed to get him a new one by checking the register for prebooked tickets. Which allowed Alexander to get on his train in time; if by "in time" you mean by sprinting down the tracks and slamming into the carriage approximately 0.2 seconds before the doors closed.

Alexander's day had been made slightly better once he got of the train at a small station about halfway to New York to switch trains. He'd had about an hour before his next train left so he'd figured that he might as well have a bite while he waited, as he still hadn't had breakfast. So Alexander had sat down next to a small window in the station's coffee shop with a sandwich and large coffee, plugged in his laptop and decided to check the letter the school had sent to him the night prior. The e-mail was filled with important dates, study hall information and directions to all of his classrooms, but what really caught Alexander's attention was the notice about dormitories:

 _You have been assigned to an apartment located on campus, building B room 6. The apartment will be shared with three other students from your year group. Any issue with the housing may be discussed once term has started. The code to the building is 1776 and room keys can be picked up at building F from 10 a.m. to 17 p.m._

 _Sweet_ – Alexander had thought. He would get his own room and judging by the map of the campus it didn't look like it was too far away from the main buildings either. He just hoped his roommates would be nice. He kind of hoped for a cute girl, but the e-mail had also informed him that the dorms were same-sex. Although a cute guy wouldn't be too bad either…

Sadly, Alexander's pleasant daydreaming about potential future roommates was cut short by a not-so-pleasant announcement:

 _We regret to inform anyone traveling with the train to Bronx, Brooklyn, New York City and Pennsylvania, departing from track C at 14.23 that the train is cancelled. Please contact Customer Information for compensation. I repeat, the train to Bronx, Brooklyn.._

Alexander had cursed loudly at the announcement and had gone to find the Customer Information.

The good news: Alexander had managed to catch a train to New York and found his way to campus.  
The bad news: It was now 2 a.m. and he had no key to his dorm.

Alexander stood at the campus grounds of his new college wondering what the hell he was supposed to do. It was the middle of the night, he knew absolutely no one and he had nowhere to sleep. On top of that it was freezing and his back was starting to ache from his duffle bag.

He really wasn't happy.

* * *

This is the first chapter for my fanfic so if you enjoyed it please let me know and I'll make more! All comments/criticism is highly appreciated and I'm very happy that you took time out of you day to read this. I would also like to apologise for anything that I might get wrong about college/ American geography/ America in general, since I'm not from America myself. Nevertheless, I shall carry with me the hope that the faults of incompetent abilities shall be consigned to oblivion.


	2. The corridor where it happens

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

After standing in the cold for a good five minutes Alexander figured that he might as well get inside. He made his way over to building B and punched in the code for the door. He heard a small click as the door unlocked and had to hold back a sigh of relief as he stepped inside the mercifully warm building. Alexander decided to check the place and see if he could find a sofa somewhere to crash on. He had just found a small study room with a couple of armchairs and a hot chocolate machine when a loud scream from the floor above made him jump.

Alexander grabbed his bag and ran toward the staircase to the second floor, silently hoping whoever had screamed had a key, and also wasn't about to get murdered. He raced up the stairs, absentmindedly noting that this must be the way to his dorm as laughter cut through the air.

"Laf NO!"

Alexander reached the top of the stairs and found the strangest scene he had ever seen unfold before him.

The corridor was normal, lined with red doors which he presumed led to the dorms. What wasn't normal was the people.  
There were three of them, two standing on the threshold of an opened dorm door and one running through the corridor.

Normally, a student running through a corridor wouldn't have shocked Alexander and it definitely wouldn't have caused him to stare. But this wasn't a normal situation.  
For starters the guy was very attractive, with curly black hair held up in a ponytail and dark eyes that went nicely with the warm brown of his skin. Secondly, the guy was holding an american flag as a cape and was laughing as he ran, yelling "VIVE LA AMERICA" at the top of his lungs. Lastly, the guy also happened to be shirtless.

As Alexander tried his hardest not to stare at the guys perfectly chiseled abs, one of the boys at the door caught sight of him and let out a startled: "Oh".  
The sound made him tear his eyes away from the american-superhero-model-guy and look towards the door. One of the guys, a tall buff guy was looking amusedly at the cape clad boy. He was handsome in a rugged way, with well defined features and a humorous glint in his eyes. Next to him stood a shorter guy, the one who had caught sight of Alexander.

 _Holy shit, he was damned._

They boy had an angelic face splattered with freckles and framed by soft curly hair that Alexander immediately wanted to run his hands through. His eyes were an adorable shade of brown-green and his mouth was slightly open as he stared at Alexander. He was dressed in a plain black hoodie and dark sweatpants which somehow made his complexion even more stunning.

Alexander was at a complete loss of words.

"Bonjour, mon ami!" the words made Alexander jump. The shirtless guy had come to a stop in front of him." Who are you?" he said in a heavy french accent, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he was, well, shirtless.  
"Oh,um..hi." ALexander cursed himself for sounding so stupid. "I'm Alexander"  
"Alexander?" The cute boy from the doorway walked towards them. A smile lit up his face and he practically bounced over to them as he said: "You must be our new roommate! I'm John Laurens!" He extended his hand towards Alexander.  
"Oh, hi!" They shook hands. "Nice to meet you!"  
John beamed at him and Alexander grinned back. Man this guy was cute.

"Hercules Mulligan." The tall guy joined them too and raised his hand in greeting. " Nice to meet you, despite the.. circumstances." He shoot a glare towards the French boy at this.  
"Oh shut up!" The guy shot back. "Pleased to meet you," he said to Alexander, grinning. "We were wondering when you would show up." Then he kissed Alexander on the cheeks.

Well, technically he kissed the _air_ around his cheeks. But it startled Alexander anyways. The guy was still shirtless, for Heaven's sake.

John and Hercules laughed. "Don't look so scared, it's just some weird French thing." Hercules jabbed the French guy in the side with his elbow. "You get used to it".  
At this, John shook his head wildly at Alexander. "You really don't".

This earned him a dirty look from the guy Alexander still didn't know the name of. He then turned to Alexander. "Anyways, I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette." He grinned. "But just call me Lafayette, everyone does."  
"Gee, I wonder why," John muttered.  
"How about we go inside and we can show Alexander around," Hercules said loudly, interrupting the bickering that was sure to erupt between John and Lafayette.  
"Sounds great to me, this corridor is cold" Lafayette answered.  
"Well _you're_ the one who decided to run outside half-naked, Laf" Hercules responded.  
Lafayette gestured towards his torso. "Are you saying you don't enjoy seeing my gorgeous body?"

Hercules buried his face in his hands while John doubled over with laughter. Eventually he composed himself enough to straighten up and throw his arm around Alexander's shoulders, steering him towards the wide-open door.  
"Let's show you dorm number six Alex! Oh can I call you that, please? Alexander is sooo long."  
Alexander just nodded while he pretended that he wasn't blushing super hard from the sudden body contact.

John basically dragged him over the threshold, followed by the sound of Hercules and Lafayette laughing about something and he felt a warm feeling spread in his chest.

Alexander was pretty damn happy.


	3. America's favorite bickering roommates

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Alexander's happiness didn't fade as the night progressed either.

Although to be fair, neither of the boys stayed awake for long enough that the night really _could_ progress, but that's not the point.

After Alex had dumped his bag next to the sofa in the small living room his new roommates gave him a tour of the apartment. It was a bit cramped, but cozy nonetheless. The livingroom connected to a tiny kitchen, which John claimed Lafayette ruled like ruthless dictator. The French boy had retorted with " _Someone_ has to cook and calling Pizza Hut does NOT count!"

The group then showed him Hercules' bedroom, which consisted of a large bed covered by ruffled navy sheets and a huge woking desk covered in drawings and diagrams.  
"Herc's designing fashion, in case you wondered about the, hrm, scribbles," John said, pointing at the desk. Hercules whacked him on the arm in response, muttering something about that "Everyone can't draw anatomically perfect turtles, Laurens".

They proceeded to what was obviously Lafayette's room. The amount of French pictures, flags and postcards that covered every open space was a tad ridiculous. It was also at this point Lafayette _finally_ seemed to realise that he was indeed shirtless and decided to put on some clothing. Alexander almost sighed in relief at this, it had been a _bit_ distracting. Though the white shirt with "I heart france" printed on it was so worn it hardly did anything to cover the boy's torso. Sweet Jesus.

The next room belonged to John and was located right beside the one Alexander presumed would be his own, as there didn't seem to be any other unoccupied bedrooms. John's room was basically a mirrored version of Hercules', except he hadn't bother to even _try_ to make the bed. The dark green covers lay in a pile at the foot end of the bed and there were at least three pillows scattered over the mattress. The desk however looked almost identical to the other boy's, though these drawings looked less like fashion designs and more like, well, turtles. Which wasn't surprising seeing as the walls were covered with pictures of them.

Hercules obviously saw this as a perfect opportunity to get back at John for the insult about his fashion designs. He leaned over to Alexander to stage whisper:  
"Laf and I think he has all of these pictures to remind him of his turtle-girlfriend at home". The comment caused Lafayette to double over with laughter, and Alexander to let out a snort of amusement. The only one that didn't' seem entertained was, unsurprisingly, John. He blushed furiously which made his freckles stand out even more. The sight of it caused a small pang in Alexander's stomach. _Damn_ he was adorable.

"Shut up, you buffoon! That's just absurd!"  
The sheer offense in his tone, combined with his tomato red face really did nothing to stop Lafayette's laughing fit.  
"True," Hercules replied, and he looked like he might actually be contemplating what John had said. But then:  
"We all know you'd never have a _girlfriend_ , Turtle-Boy".  
He winked at Alexander as he said this, leaving the poor boy very confused but also slightly hopeful, though he didn't really know why.

Once Lafayette had regained his ability to breathe they finally got to the last room. The walls were painted with a nice design of half white/half turquoise and furnitured with a small bed, a sturdy wooden desk and a small dresser. It wasn't much, but Alexander hadn't expected there to be either. Though why there was no chair…

"Oh yeah, about that chair…" John the Turtle-Boy said, clearly realising the issue as well.  
"Sorry 'bout that. I took it, 'cause mine was broken and we didn't know when you'd move in. I planned to get you a new one I swear." He looked pretty flustered, and he had slipped into a slight accent. "You can have it back of course, I mean– "  
His somewhat awkward explanation was interrupted by non other than Lafayette. He must have left while Alex was too busy listening to John, as he now came prancing into the room carrying an enormous and obnoxiously purple bean bag.  
"I found a solution!" he laughed, and dumped it in front of the desk. "I found it in a cupboard," he added with a drawling French accent.  
John blushed even deeper at this, an hurriedly offered to take the bean bag himself so Alex could have his chair back. But Alexander just grinned.  
"The bean bag's fine".

The bean bag ended up being a great bed too, since once Alexander had emerged from his and John's bathroom (there were only two, and Hercules and Lafayette had claimed the other one) he'd realised there were no sheets on the bed. Sure, he could have fixed that but it was like 3 a.m. and making a bed was _hard_. The other's had realised this as well when they popped into his room to check if he was settled, so Herc had thrown Lafayette's US flag at him to use as a blanket. As it turned out, it wasn't really a flag, but a fleece pelt. Despite this the least American guy in the room had claimed that it could _not_ be used as a blanket because it had "patriotic value". At this Alexander had inquired whether using it as a cape also had "patriotic value" which had caused Lafayette to mutter something in French, and the other two to howl with laughter.

So once they had all said goodnight Alexander ended up bundled in an American flag on top of his neon bean bag. Just before he drifted of to sleep a smile played over his lips, and the warm feeling that spread throughout his body wasn't just from the fleece blanket.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any critique or anything you want to tell me, please do. Any and all comments are highly appreciated. I don't know for sure when the next chapter will be out because I will be busy for the next couple of days but I hope I can get it done soon. If you think it takes too long, please send me a message telling me to get it together and write it. Take care people!


	4. The story of breakfast

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Alexander was confused.

He woke to the sound of someone watching TV, which was strange as his cousin never watched TV in the morning. Even stranger, his bed seemed to move under him and he couldn't remember a single occasion in which his mattress had ever moved. But it was once he opened his eyes that he discovered the strangest thing of them all. He was bundled up in an American flag.

Memories of the night before came crashing into him and Alex smiled. He would've been content to stay like that, all bundled up and re-living the meeting with his roommates, but he decided that he needed to investigate the sounds emerging from the living room. Besides, he was kind of hungry.

Alexander got all of two steps out of his door before he turned on his heel and ran back inside, realising that he was in his underwear. He quietly cursed himself as he threw on the first clothes he could find. He couldn't just go _waltzing_ out to his new roommates in his pants. He wasn't Lafayette, dammit.

The person responsible for the noise turned out to be John. He sat on the sofa with a bowl of cereal, completely indulged in a TV program. It appeared to be some sort of nature documentary but Alexander didn't give it much attention. He was a lot more interested in John, who looked really adorable with his ruffled curls and sleepy expression. Alexander was almost happy when he turned around, because otherwise Alex might've stood there all day.

"Oh crap, did I wake you? Sorry," the other boy's voice was slightly hoarse and Alexander presumed he had just woken up.  
"No no it's fine. What are you watching?"  
A relieved look spread over John's face at hearing that he hadn't woken Alexander. Well, at least not as far he knew.  
"It's about the animals in the Amazons, it's really cool!" He scooted over slightly to make place for Alexander next to him. "You want to see?"  
After giving him an enthusiastic response Alexander plopped down next to John on the couch. It wasn't long until they were engaged in a conversation about which Amazon animal was the coolest. They could probably have continued forever, but Alexander's stomach interrupted them with a loud growl.

"You want breakfast?" John asked, though it wasn't really a question. Few stomachs growl like that without wanting breakfast. He pointed towards the small kitchen at the other side of the room."There's cereal in the left cupboard and milk in the fridge. There might be some bread left as well, but I'm not too sure. We haven't shopped in while."  
His statement was correct, as the only food Alexander could find was some cereal. Not that he minded at all though. After pouring himself a nice bowl and returning to the sofa he made a shocking discovery.  
"There's _marshmallows_ in this!"  
"Of course there is, have you never had Lucky charms before?"  
Alexander shook his head and John burst out laughing at his incredulous expression.  
"Who in their right mind would put _marshmallows_ in _cereal_?!"  
"Oui oui, mon ami" Lafayette said as he entered the room, "Americans are crazy with their cereals!" He made his way over to the kitchen, pulling a maroon tank top over his head as he went.

Alexander took a tentative spoonful of the Lucky Charms. He had to admit it was good, though way too sweet to have first thing in the morning.  
"Careful, you don't want to get a heart attack;" Lafayette joked as he placed himself in an armchair, croissant in hand.  
"It's not _that_ sweet!" John looked seriously offended. "I mean there's sweeter cereal!"  
Alexander must've looked incredibly surprised, as the two other boys broke into laughter.

"Are you having breakfast without me?" a grumpy voice said.  
Hercules came into the living room, through what Alexander could've sworn was the door to Lafayette's room.  
"Oh, croissants!" His expression brightened instantly. Herc turned hopefully towards the French boy, who took a large bite of the bun and cheekily said:  
"Last one, mon cher."

Once Hercules had grabbed himself some cereal - and given Lafayette a vulgar gesture - the conversation changed from marshmallows to life stories. Between bites of cereal and croissants the three boys explained to Alexander how they had met. It turned out that John and Herc had met in the last year of high school when the former had transferred school. They had become fast friends and decided to go to college together. Lafayette had met them during the summer when he first moved here from France.

"So what about you?" Hercules asked once they had finished.  
"Nothing special really. I grew up in a small town" Alexander fiddled with his spoon.  
"I decided I wanted to do something with my life so I started writing. Got some of it published and then some of the townspeople told me that I should go to college. So I applied and got in by chance. From what I heard someone on the staff had read some of my writing and decided to give me a shot."He slowly looked up from his bowl.  
John grinned at him, which made his eyes crinkle in a very adorable way.  
"Cool, you can help me write my essays then!"  
The boys laughed, and Alexander grinned back at John.  
"Sure," he said, only half joking.

After a good while of talking and laughing Alexander decided to get his room in order. John offered to help, which had both Lafayette and Hercules chuckling.  
"Looking to become a maid Laurens? Didn't think you'd need a college education for that!"  
John had only stuck his tongue out at them and gone to help alexander unpack.

It turned out Laurens was good help, as making a bed really wanted alexander forte. It wasn't Laurens either, but after a good while of fumbling with sheets and pillows they manage to get the bed in decent order. They had just finished when Lafayette stuck his head in through the door.  
"I'm headed out to the store, friends. Need anything?"  
Alexander shook his head but John muttered "Nachos." His gaze fell onto Alexander's desk. "Oh yeah, a chair."  
Lafayette heaved a sigh. "I'm going to the _store_ , ami. For _food_ ".  
"Still need one".  
Lafayette's head disappeared from the door.

Twenty minutes later John and Alexander had completely forgotten their conversation with Laf. John sat with criss-crossed legs on Alexander's bed and drew while Alexander unpacked the last of his clothes. John had decided to keep him company while he finished organising his room. Though truthfully, said organising would've been finished a lot faster if he hadn't, as Alexander spent more time talking to John than actually unpacking. Neither boy really cared though and Alex had just finish folding his last shirt when the door was kicked opened with a loud bang.

Lafayette came prancing in, holding a chair.  
"You're _kidding_!"  
John had jumped from the bed at the noise, and now stared at Lafayette in disbelief.  
"I can't _believe_ you. I wasn't _serious_!"  
Hercules appeared behind the very smug Lafayette, positively shaking with laughter.  
"One chair, as per your request!" Lafayette pushed the chair towards John.  
The poor boy only pushed it towards the desk before falling back onto Alexander's bed with an exasperated sigh.

Alexander couldn't help but to join in on Lafayette and Hercules' laughter and after a while even John was chuckling.

Things didn't seem so confusing anymore

* * *

Once again, thanks so much for reading! This turned out a bit longer than I expected so I had to split it into two, but hopefully that means I can get the next chapter up pretty soon. I'm having a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it as well. A huge thanks to everyone who left reviews, it really encourages me to keep writing. Take care!


	5. Raise a glass of hot chocolate

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

The four boys stayed in Alexander's room for a long time. Hercules procured a deck of cards from his pocket and it wasn't long until they were all sat on the floor. The cards weren't familiar to Alexander, but John told him they were called "UNO-cards".  
"Just team with me Alex, I'll teach you!" he said and Alexander happily obliged.  
It turned out to be a seriously intense game, as both Hercules and John were skilled players. Lafayette, well he got by on sheer luck and "French" rules (though Alexander suspected that they were very much his own).

"Watch this," John whispered to Alexander.  
His head was so close that his curls brushed Alexander's cheek, which caused Alexander's heart to flutter beyond control. He forced himself to focus on the game, and watched as John picked a black card with the number 4+ printed in the corner.  
John grinned. "Pick four, Mulligan!"  
Hercules gave him an angry glare and muttered something about revenge as he added cards to his almost empty hand.

They ended up winning, much to Lafayette and Hercules' disdain. It was hard to tell who was angrier; Hercules, who lost by one card or Lafayette, who lost by twenty. Neither of them was happy, that was for sure. In contrast, John seemed almost unreasonably happy as he high fived Alex with a huge smile.

Hercules wanted to go again, but John claimed he was way to hungry. Ignoring Herc's "Just afraid you'll lose!" he turned to Lafayette with huge puppy eyes.  
"Will you cook Laf, pleeease?"  
How Lafayette resisted those puppy eyes Alexander couldn't understand, but the French boy just leaned back and fanned himself with his cards.  
"Cooking's _hard_ , mon ami, and I had to carry that chair up all those stairs. I'm _exhausted_!"  
He emphasised the last word, making it sound like he had accomplished a marathon.  
John, clearly not impressed just rolled his eyes before taking out his phone.  
"Fine then, I'll call for pizza."

The pizzas arrived not much later and the boys had just crammed into the sofa, ready to enjoy their smoking hot food and a movie when there was an ungodly noise from outside their door.  
"What in the hell was that?" John and Alexander said in unison. Lafayette just shook his head, hand frozen in midair as he'd been about to grab the TV remote. Hercules, being the person closest to the door, got up and peered out into the corridor.  
"People moving in next door." He shook his head as he sat back onto the couch, causing Alexander to be slightly squished where he sat between John and Lafayette.  
"I've never heard three people make such a noise before," he continued before grabbing hold of a pizza slice.

The four boys had just begun to relax, content to enjoy their pizza and movie - and, in Alexander's case, the seating arrangement - when they were interrupted by three very loud bangs.  
" _What_ are they doing?" Lafayette asked. He'd barely finished his sentence before a loud screeching noise cut through the air. "This is _ridicule_!"  
Alexander had to agree. "How much stuff are they even bringing?"  
"Hella," John muttered.

After ten minutes spent trying to watch their movie and becoming increasingly annoyed by their new neighbours Alexander proposed an excellent idea.  
"Hey, there's a study room downstairs right? Why don't we eat there?"  
"Sounds good to me," Hercules answered.  
And out they went.

As they walked down the corridor, pizza boxes and all, they caught glimpse of their neighbours. A tall boy with amazingly curly hair - quite similar to Lafayette's - was trying to carry a huge box into his dorm. He was wearing fuchsia coat that reached past his knees, and Alexander privately thought that he was dressed like fake royalty.

The boys made it to the study room and could finally enjoy their pizza. Though cold, it was still pretty good.  
"See Laf, this is American cooking," John joked.  
"Pizza's _italian_ , you idiot" Hercules retorted. His eyes caught on something standing on the other side of the room.  
"Hot chocolate!"  
The guy practically jumped from his chair, leaving the other three to stare at each other in bewilderment.

After Hercules had downed three cups of the stuff both John and Alexander decided that they needed to try it too.  
"You've drunk like two pints of that stuff," Alexander laughed. "I guess I've gotta try it"  
"Bring me too!" Laf said, apparently too lazy to walk the five meters to the hot cocoa machine himself.  
"Should he bring you?" Hercules teased, playfully punching Lafayette's arm. "What, you want him to carry you over there?"  
"Casse-toi, Mulligan."

It was late at night when the boys finished their meal and returned to their dorm. Thankfully the neighbours had _finally_ stopped moving their stuff and the corridor was quiet. The four bade each other goodnight, practically buzzing from all the sugar they'd just consumed. Damn, that hot cocoa had been good.

While Lafayette and Hercules went into their bathroom to get ready for the night John followed Alexander to his room, claiming that he had to grab the sketchbook he'd left there earlier. It didn't go as quickly as he had thought though, because Alexander wanted to see his drawings. The two boys lay on Alexander's bed as John showed him the pictures, after shyly mumbling that they "aren't that good".  
Alexander had to disagree, and they spent a long while looking through the sketchbook, John occasionally inserting comments or stories behind the drawings.

And if they ended up falling asleep like that, cuddled up beneath a blanket and with John's head resting on Alexander's shoulder, they didn't tell anyone.

* * *

Huge thanks to you for taking the time to read this! I'm having so much fun writing it and I hope I'll be able to have the final chapters up soon. As always, please let me know if you have any thoughts or comments, I really appreciate it. Take care!


	6. One last night

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Alexander's heart was beating beyond all control.  
He'd woken up in his bed and, still half asleep, turned on his side. Something soft had brushed against his cheek and he'd slowly opened his eyes. And found himself looking straight at a sleeping John Laurens.

John's head was resting on his arm, his hair spread out behind him like a fan. His mouth was slightly open and he breathed slowly, causing the blanket covering him and Alexander to rise and fall. The freckles on his nose and cheeks stood out clearly in the morning light and Alexander thought they looked like tiny stars.

As they lay like that, faces mere inches apart and with Alexander's heart fluttering furiously in his chest, one of John's curls fell into his face. Without thinking about it Alex reached out and brushed it away. His hand lingered for just a moment, the other boy's hair soft against his fingers. For a moment he thought he saw John's eyelids flutter and his breath caught in his throat, but John just turned in his sleep, rolling slightly closer to a blushing Alexander.

Alex had almost dozed off again, perfectly happy to be snuggled up where he was, when John woke up. His brown-green eyes were cloudy with sleep, and it took all of three seconds before his face turned flashing red.  
"Oh, um," John said intelligently.  
"Um, yeah," Alexander responded, completely unable to form a sentence while looking into John's eyes.  
"I guess we fell asleep," he finally said, and immediately cursed himself. Like that wasn't obvious.  
"It seems so." Alexander would not have thought it possible, but John blushed even deeper.

After about ten seconds of silence, in which neither boy moved, Alexander finally said; "Should we get up?"  
John groaned loudly at this, turning to bury his face in Alexander's pillow.  
"But it's warm here!"  
Alexander did not argue.

The only reason they finally got up was that the smell of pancakes drifting into the room was way too inviting to ignore. The two boys, both still blushing, glanced at each other.  
"Pancakes?"  
"Pancakes."

The rest of the day progressed fairly normally as none of the four boys really felt the need to do anything. They spend the day playing cards, snacking on oreos and watching bad comedies. Alexander and John did seem to have a tendency to touch more than was really necessary though, and when they brushed hands for the fifth time in three minutes Lafayette quietly muttered " _juste embrasse._ "

It was pretty late into the afternoon before anything exciting happened. The four were lounging in the living room when there was a muffled shout from the neighbouring dorm.  
"We're _not_ having mac and cheese again Thomas!"  
The response was inaudible through the wall, and the boys looked questioningly at each other.  
"Do you think we should introduce ourselves to them?" Hercules finally said.  
The others shared a quick glance and simultaneously responded:  
"No."

The short outburst had reminded them that they needed to make dinner though, and they decided to get started on it. John claimed that they had to make something special, as a way to celebrate their last night before college started, and after a short debate - which mainly consisted of Lafayette suggesting different French foods - they decided on tacos.

As the mighty dictator of the kitchen (and also the only one who could actually cook) Lafayette assigned the others their cooking duties. Hercules was in charge of baking the tortillas, John of cutting the vegetables and Alexander of making the guacamole. The task of cooking the meat Lafayette assigned to himself, as "something needs to turn out edible".

It didn't take long until the kitchen was bustling with activity. The space was way too small for four people, so Hercules took to using the dinner table as a working bench for his tortillas. As Lafayette took up almost all the space standing by the stove John and Alexander ended up standing shoulder to shoulder at the tiny workbench, hacking away at tomatoes and avocados.  
"Ow, you got tomato in my face!" Alexander suddenly exclaimed, wiping away the juice from his cheek.  
"Oh sorry," John said, looking up from hs cutting board. "I didn't mean t-"  
His apology was cut short by Alexander flicking a piece of avocado at him.  
"Hey!" John dragged his hand along his face, only resulting in creating a green streak across his nose.  
"We're having a food war? Sweet!" Hercules' voice sounded from the dinner table.  
"No!" Lafayette exclaimed. He turned from the saucepan, spatula in hand, and glared at them  
"No food wars!"  
Hercules threw a piece of dough at him.

The tacos got done, eventually. The boys proudly placed the bowls of food on the table and got to eating. The tacos tasted amazing, probably thanks to Lafayette, and were gobbled down in record time. As far as celebrating your last day before school goes this truly was the way to do it.  
"Raise a glass to freedom," Lafayette laughed, lifting his glass of coke.  
"Something you will never see again, Laf," Mulligan joked. John and Alexander joined in on the laugh and jokingly lifted their own glasses.  
"Ey Alex you've got sauce all over your face," John chuckled, putting down his glass and throwing a napkin at him.  
"Yeah you're the one to talk Laurens, you've still got avocado on your nose," Lafayette teased, causing John to furiously rub his face with a napkin.

They went to bed not long after, all of them wanting to be rested for their first day of classes. Though when Lafayette strolled off to his room Alexander was pretty sure he went through the door that led to Hercules room, but he promptly decided that he really wasn't the one to say anything about this. Besides, he wasn't sure if it was physically possible to sleep in Lafayette's room, due to it being so full of French souvenirs.

John stayed in the kitchen for a moment before heading off to his room. He turned at the threshold and gave Alexander a small smile.  
"Well, goodnight Alex."  
Alexander returned the smile.  
"Goodnight John."

* * *

As always, huge thanks for reading this! I apologise if I got the french wrong, but I hope it's correct. this will be that second to last chapter, and I hope I can get the final one up by tomorrow. Take care!


	7. Not throwing away his shot

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Alexander is standing right outside the college building. The wind is playing with his hair, turning it into a disheveled mess. He looks up at the building and feels expectation build in his chest. He'd made it here. He would graduate college. He would not throw away his shot.

Alexander takes a deep breath of the fresh fall air and half turns as he hear people running towards him. John Laurens comes to a halting stop next to him, Lafayette and Hercules right behind him.  
"God, Alex, there's no need to be so early," John laughs. His cheeks are pink from running and his hair is as messy as Alexanders.  
"He's right, mon ami," Lafayette says, shaking his head.  
"Exactly," Hercules chuckles. "We still have like ten minutes, that's plenty of time!"  
The four boys laugh before turning towards the staircase leading up to the building before them. The very building they'll be spending the next four years of their lives in. Together.

John smiles at Alexander, the sun hitting his face and making it look like he's glowing. Alexander returns the smile, grinning with his entire face.  
John takes his hand.  
"College, can you imagine?"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this fanfic. I had such a good time writing it, and I'm really sad that it's done, but even good things must come to an end. If you've enjoyed it, please, send me a message and let me know. If you want to obviously, I'm not forcing anyone to (though I would be really happy if you did). Again, thanks for reading and have a great day/night. Take care!

Edit: A few people have asked if I'll write more, so I'm thinking of making a story with really short one-shots. I'll post the title of the story here when I've written it, so if you'd like to read something like that, check it out! Big thanks to everyone who told me they'd like to see more, it means the world to me!

Second edit: The story is up and called "Roommates since 2 am" if you want to raed it!


End file.
